A conventional slide assembly for a drawer generally includes two or three rails and the drawer is movable along the rails by one or two sets of rollers connected to the rails. Furthermore, the drawer sometimes needs to be removed from the rails so that the rails should be detachable. Usually, regardless two or three rails, the rail that connected to the drawer is detachable and such rail includes a restriction member. The fixed rail connected to the cabinet or frame includes an open end to which the movable rail is retractably connected. A support base is connected to the open end. For three-rail slide assembly, there is an extending rail movably connected between the fixed rail and the movable rail. The extending rail has the support base at the front end thereof. When the restriction member contacts the support base, the movable rail is prevented from dropping off from the fixed rail, or the movable rail is detached from the fixed rail by releasing the contact status between the restriction member and the support base.
However, if the movable rail, the restriction member, the support base and the fixed rail or the extending rail don't have a proper buffering function therebetween, the operation of the drawer is not smooth and noise is generated.